Desire
by ellenong
Summary: He ran his fingers up her back coarsely eliciting small mewls from her mouth. He could barely contain himself; he was like a wild animal in hunt of his prey and she was a sacrifice fallen victim to his eyes. But after that, he knew, it was he that had fallen victim to her - as her humbling prey. Tahnorra Smut because I felt like it. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

ANIMAL

.

.

.

_He was like a wild animal that no one could contain. That is, until he met her._

.

.

.

.

.

He ran his fingers up her back coarsely eliciting small mewls from her mouth. He could barely contain himself; he was like a wild animal in hunt of his prey. And she was a sacrifice fallen victim to his eyes.

He basked in the sight of her. Her chest heaved with each moan and pant, her legs tangled in the bed sheets close to his and her beautiful tanned skin radiating beneath the moonlight glow. Without hesitation, he drew his face closer to hers, their lips barely grazing and yet she was whining. She squirmed underneath, hips bucking once in a while but he did not cave.

"You're such a tease, pretty boy." She taunted, raising her head so their lips enclosed together.

But he withdrew backwards after breathing a lengthy sigh of her musky scent. It filled his nostrils like the fresh smell of spring, beautiful and addicting. He stared down at her in wonders, sending long shivers up her spine.

"Only for you, pretty girl." He retorted, earning a wicked smile from her. A smirk tugged at his lips as he brushes his teeth slowly with his tongue. It captivated her as she watched, hands trapped in a lock above her head.

She was a beauty, a masterpiece. One to be treasured and always in plain sight, or simply, hanging off his arm.

They rolled around, bodies pressed against each other, her cheeks flustered red and his growing with affection. He only merely contained himself when she ripped open his shirt, buttons flying and scattering into the smallest corners of the room. A low growl sprung from his slightly parted lips as he fought back hard at the urge to take her by force.

Her swift motion caught him in the midst of the thought of him ravishing every inch of her body. Repeatedly kissing her sensitive spots like a prayer and her moans only to be answered with much more ferocity. He let his eyes close as her hands travelled down his chest to his stomach, where she laid them flat, he assumed taking in the feel of his muscular toned stomach against the cool side of her palm. Her delicate fingers got to work, tracing around each defined muscle before hooking them around the waistband of his pants.

He gulped at her head bobbing near that area that ached so badly. He wanted nothing more than to take her then and there but it seemed she had other plans in mind. In one quick flick of her hands, his pants now lay pooled around his ankles, almost like a chain restricting his movements as he allowed her, or rather, she took charge, and explored the deepest parts of his length with her mouth.

And hell was it heaven. The irony in that sentence, he couldn't even think straight. She was working her magic; her mouth swirled around the tip of his length as her small hands moved slowly around the shaft in circles. It was as if she was deliberately going slow, torturing him with the inability to touch her. The agony was building tremendously higher with each stroke she made.

Her hair fell in front of her face as she began to move more vivaciously. He threw his head back in sudden delight, low husky groans escaped his mouth and his hands clamped around the sweaty sheets.

When she finished, she smirked devilishly and licked her lips in contempt. She had done quite the number on him, he couldn't even remember what his name was or rather how to speak. And she knew she had the upper hand now, because he was completely and utterly under her control.

.

.

.

_And he knew now, it was he that had fallen victim to her - as her humbling prey._

* * *

_Author's Note: What can I say? I'm just really into the Tahno x Korra smut times if you know what I mean but I guess you could say this is the second instalment, Desire being the first, to the Tahnorra smut fics and the third will definitely be much more exciting and wild, if you catch my drift! But other than that, see you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DESIRE**

.

.

.

_"You love me. Real or not real?"  
I tell him, "Real."_

.

.

.

.

.

The way her name rolled off his hot tongue and dripped from his delicious lips was pure heaven. Beneath, she bucked her hips against his, in sweet agony of the desired touch he restrained from her. His nicely built figure brought enjoyment to her roaming hands as lust filled her inside.

He whispered silkily against her ear, his husky voice, tempting her to the edge. His soft lips brushed against her soft lobe and she gasped at the sudden release she craved for. Her fingers delicately traced the muscular outline of his back, raking her fingernails down his spine when he hit each sweet spot.

When his tongue swirled around in her hot mouth, she released an exasperated moan. Tensing and knotting her hands in his shaggy hair, he brought her closer to the tipping point.

Being denied the release she needed, she arched her back upwards and bucked her hips against his several times. It was him that was losing the battle now.

They fought for dominance, teeth clashing and mouths entwining as their tongues danced excitedly. Often, one would lose control and begin to fall through. And just when she thought she had him this time, he dragged two fingers down her toned stomach, circling her belly button down to capture her most private area.

Caught by the swift motion, she clenched her legs together tightly. Sensing her distress, he pulled back and looked at her worriedly. He breathing quickened as her heart pounded in her chest. Her lungs ached for air that was thin when around him. He made her feel light weighted but barely able to breathe. He had this charm that every woman fell for instantly. Her included. But he was different around her, more passionate and understanding. He cared for her.

He trailed his hand from the top of her temple, down her curved cheek bones to the bottom of her pointed chin. His eyes never left hers, almost glued permanently as he comforted her. A thousand thoughts rushed at his head, she was so willing one moment then the next, she was off bounds.

"Korra..." Before he could speak another word, her mouth came crashing onto his, trapping it in a vicious kiss.

"I love you Tahno."

* * *

_Author's note: Um, well that was interesting .. I didn't mean for it to get M rated but I couldn't resist so well I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. By the way, that wash only the first installment of the three little snippets of smutty Tahnorra fics. See you next time!_


End file.
